


Essay about human savagery

by Translations (Pomme_Empoisonnee)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Essays, Gen, Human savagery, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/Translations
Summary: «Let us dedicate our efforts to what the greeks wrote so many years ago: mitigate the savagery of humans and make life gentle in this world».—Robert Kennedy.





	Essay about human savagery

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ensayo sobre el salvajismo humano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180377) by [The state of dreaming (Pomme_Empoisonnee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming). 

> (Disclaimer)  
The contents of this work belong to me on its entirety and I do not allow it to be reproduced, partially or completely, without my prior consent.

We all want to live. We all want to be safe, just as we want our families —parents, brothers, children, uncles, grandparents— to be and maybe, in appearance, we believe we are, but, the reality is that it is a hoax we face every day, since we glimpsed the first sunbeam until the last one hides at dusk. It’s a truth that makes fun of us in every corner: the danger of disease, the risk of corruption, the will of another individual mediating above ours… and on very few occasions we can do something about it.

As humans, we are proud to think that reason makes us all powerful, that, because we possess the gift of thought, we are about the species with we coexist, but such an idea is nothing more than a mistake: neither the lion nor the horse nor the dolphin are more animals than we are.

We may not have claws, but we tear. We may not have fangs, but we gnaw. We may not run through the trees looking for a dam, but _we_ _hunt, we catch, we rip, we destroy, we devastate_. And there is no beast that does it better than us.

But, if the crocodile, the snake and the mantis practice cannibalism as a defense mechanism, they do not do it as the man, who trots above his peers with lead feet, crushing bones and splashing blood, drawing a path of crimson tracks.

Why is it said that a divine being made us in his image and likeness when, if we have any figure, it is more similar to that of a demon than to that of any other entity?

_We all_ want to _live. We all _want to be safe. Question is: on top of who this _human_ instinct will make us go to get it according to our own needs?

Today, there is no roar that is heard louder than that of this species, wild and brutal, known as **humanity**.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so let me know about any mistakes, please.  
You can find me in:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive.  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel.  
AO3 and Fanfiction: PruePhantomhive.


End file.
